


Sandman au

by mikeellee



Category: The Sandman (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Character Death, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Episode: s02e15 Mr. Sandman, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gods, Nightmares, Possessive Behavior, Post-Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015), Rebirth, sandman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: The dream is an entity hell bent in never changing, yet, his life is in a constant change as one day one a new presence can be felt in the endless library and this, of course, changes The Dream´s life even more.





	Sandman au

**Author's Note:**

  * For [djinmer4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djinmer4/gifts).



# Sandman au

N/A: I never read the comics but I saw a video on the youtube talking about it, I would post here but is in Portuguese, anyway, their review make have a grasp of what Sandman is but I still say “I haven´t read this comic yet”

The great library of dreams is a place the Ravens have the task of the guard as Dream has things to resolve(the raven believes the boss is being a manwhore and bequeath the responsibility under his wings) so, Raven decides what to do with this place.

The dream is pondering about the situation, the reality and how if 100 cats dream they are the superior race it will happen, however, to make 100 cats dream one thing together is hard. His ponders is put to a halt as his senses alert the intruder of someone else in his library.

The entity with his dark robes walk among the endless library until his golden eyes spot a small girl reading a big book of Stephen King, a draft of IT, along with others ravens and the leader of the pack(they have distinguished name but Dream don´t bother and just call them Raven) explaining the “canon” IT to the raven audiences.

“Who are you?” the entity asked crossing his arms and looking imposing as ever. The girl with chestnut hair just look affronted and cross her arms.

“Do you know who Am I?” the girl asked and Dream looks confused as scratches his head for a moment the entity has no idea of who the girl is, the Ravens start laughing and shake their heads.

“For shame, you don´t know her? See, it did stick for the job…you would have met her” Raven said chuckling as the girl resuming to read the draft of IT.  She has no longer the 13 years old. Later, Dream found out her name is Kitty Pryde.

________________________________________

Kitty Pryde with 16 years old is amicably talking about her adventures as X-men and tells all about the lands she saw, somewhere breathtaking and others wherein dispair and in destruction, Kurt( a name she gives to him as calling him Dream is tiring, for someone that dislike changes, the man accepts the name quickly) listen to the tales in amused.

“And then Brian shows up” kitty twirling around as Kurt dances with her to the music she created, and this name, Brian, is new for Kurt as she frowns a little “wanting to create a new team and he asked for me, like, that take me out surprise and I want a change of pace”

“Oh, you never mentioned this Brian before,” Kurt asked a bit unhappy as the name is new and she seems to enjoy speaking this name.

“He is the man that help me in Essex and I´m thinking to accept, I want to do more for mutantkind and…I want to do more” Kitty Pryde exclaimed and noticing his look she adds “I´ll still come around here, we always will have the dreams”

Kurt nods still dancing to a new song she created, it is a beautiful one, ironically, Kitty can´t hear her own lyrics.

Much later, tonight Brian wakes up sweating profusely and it wakes up Meggan, his girlfriend, who asks what happened.

“A nightmare, a really weird nightmare”

_____________________________________

Kitty has 18 years old as she confesses something to Kurt something that no one in her realm knows yet. She grabs his face gently(his face is now cold, sometimes is hotter, then in the middle, for a man who hates change he often changes) with her hands as she speaks a bit shake tone.

“He found out I have now 18 years old and now told we can be together, I just don´t found flatter a grow up man saying he was waiting for 13 years to be older enough to date her…I found creepy and the man didn´t react rejection well” she confessed shaking a bit as Dream hugs Kitty comforting the small woman.

“You are safe here, I promise,” Kurt said kissing her forehead.

_____________________________________

Kitty has 25 years old as she is helping Kurt with the decoration of his new place, a man that hates changes…he is always changing. The colour this time is green, resembling hope.

“Green is about hope and that´s something I can use,” Kurt said and Kitty wonders if he is literal or not.

“I think the next time, you can use blue,” she said joking as Kurt arches one eyebrow at her insinuation, the woman just giggles and kissed his lips. “You are not the owner of the colour blue”

“Yet”

________________________

Kitty has 30  years when she meets Death, a woman with a big 80´s hair with a white streak and a southern accent meeting Death should have been more frightening, yet, it is not as Kitty feels at ease with the older woman.

“Kitty Pryde, nice to meet you, you are changing my brother for the better, that man never used to do his work” Rogue jokes messing his hair and Kitty chuckles at the scene.

“I do my best, I have to go now, nice to meet you Death,” Kitty said as she said goodbye to them. Once she is out of the view Rogue loses her smiling and look serious at Kurt.

“Dream…stop doing this” Rogue said sternly and the man crosses his arms a bit bitter facing his older sister. “She is a human, mortal, you know what happens what will happen if we meddle with mortals, stop…if you really love her…just let her go”

“No, no, no, I love her…I refuse to let fate win this time”

“Dream…this will only end in disaster”

“I love her, I refuse to lose her…I can make her immortal, you can do this”

Death looks at him seriously and sighs.

“Think about it, if you still feel like that …if you still want Kitty Pryde to be immortal, we can talk”

_____________________________

Kitty has 40 years old when she starts to get incredibly sick, Kurt holds Kitty as her skin gets paler and sickly as she continues to cough loudly. Death is in the room and Kurt looks in panic at his older sister to Kitty.

Death didn´t say anything.

Dream kissed her forehead as her eyes go to Death who comes to Kitty Pryde. Death is holding the lifeless body of Kitty Pryde much to Kurt´s dismay.

“She got sick, too sick, is time for her to go” Death speaks as Kurt cries watching Kitty´s body turning to ashes, lowering his head and sobbing loudly.

“Kurt, changes are the norm, nothing stays the same”

_______________________________

Kitty Pryde is a normal teenage girl with short hair walk in the library of endless reading the draft of Carrie, the stranger.

“Hi, my name is Kitty Pryde”

“Hi, my name is Kurt”


End file.
